


Run Outside, So Starry-Eyed, This Peppermint Winter Is So Sugar Sweet

by ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal



Series: How To Fuck Your Sokovian Slut [47]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scarlet Witch (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision - Fandom
Genre: Based on an Owl City Song, Christian Holidays, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Smut, Christmas Special, Cute Vision (Marvel), F/M, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Gift Fic, Gift Work, Holidays, Inspired by Music, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Psionic Sex, Psionics, ScarletVision Appreciation Day, Sex, Song: Peppermint Winter (Owl City), Sub Wanda Maximoff, Sweet Vision (Marvel), Telepathic Sex, Telepathic Wanda Maximoff, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: MERRY CHRISTMAS MOTHERFUCKERS!It’s the one where the author bangs out a quick Christmas dittie because his actual Christmas story has gotten way way WAY WAY WAYYYYYY out of hand and couldn’t make the deadline because THAT MANY WORDS IS ABSOLUTELY OUT OF HAND OH MY GOD WHAT AM I DOING so this is what you’re getting, and the author really did feel like writing a bit of WandaVision because if you haven’t seen the new trailer GO WATCH IT NOW, YOU CUNTS.(Or, the one where Vision and Wanda enjoy Christmas. And each other.)
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Vision, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: How To Fuck Your Sokovian Slut [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302323
Comments: 33
Kudos: 25





	Run Outside, So Starry-Eyed, This Peppermint Winter Is So Sugar Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darthelwig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthelwig/gifts).



> For Darthelwig. Rock on, Darthy.

// 

_ “Is that really it?” _

_ \- Matt Skiba _

//

**_(Just The One Please, Because Ava Couldn’t Make It)_ **

//

Wanda wakes up to the sound of her husband’s voice.

“Merry Christmas, Wanda.” Says Vision, the android looking at her with a soft, warm smile as he gently spreads her legs, and even though she’s only just woken up, Wanda knows exactly what kind of a gift that her husband intends on giving her. 

“Merry Christmas Viz.” Wanda says, smiling at him and propping herself up at the head of the bed as best as she can, giving her beloved husband some more room to work. She’s still a bit sore from last night, after all, they’d celebrated Christmas with some truly wild sex which is a story all to itself, and it seems that Vision just can’t get enough of the sexy, beautiful woman that is Wanda Maximoff, his darling beloved wife. 

The Mind Stone gleams faintly in the December morning light, and Wanda feels the gentle knocking at the back of her head that is Vision asking her to let him in. She does, and as the warmth that is Vision’s presence enters the back of her mind to connect with her on a deeper level than the physical, her husband makes his move. 

Gingerly, Vision lowers his head and presses his mouth to her slit, and begins to work his magic. Quite literally, in fact, as Wanda feels his arms wrapping around her, his lips on hers, her neck, and his hands everywhere, though she can see quite plainly that his hands are gently rubbing comforting circles on her legs and his mouth is busy working her pussy with the skill of a harmonica player with a...harmonica.  _ You’re getting better at this.  _ She thinks, and she hears Vision chuckle in the back of her mind.

_ My control over the Stone has improved greatly, I think.  _ Vision says with a smile she can see in her mind’s eye.  _ And your skill with our bond has improved. _

_ Well, I have a good teacher.  _ She replies, moaning softly as Vision attends to her cunt in soft, loving fashion. She can feel his desires in the back of her head, that want, that need, that craving for her, and she knows full well that if it wasn’t for the fact that both of them are still rather exhausted despite a good ten hours of sleep, they’d be fucking like the wild animals they were just the night before.

But a nice, loving, gentle session isn’t so bad, now is it?

_ I love you so much, Wanda.  _ Vision hums, his voice soft and comforting, as phantom hands wander along her frame, making her hair stand on end.  _ My sweet, darling wife. _

_ And I love you, Vision.  _ Wanda mewls back, reaching out to gently pull more of him into her mind. His warmth fills her, and though her physical form is exposed to the gentle chill of their bedroom, she feels just as warm as she did when she fell asleep in his arms, beneath the sheets. She feels him gently push a few thoughts--naughty ones at that, into her mind, getting her just a bit more aroused, even as his tongue hits a sweet spot in her cunt and makes her moan, in both the physical and mental realms. Her husband is a skilled lover in all manners of the word, and not just because he knows literally everything and can execute everything perfectly. A memory of a time when she tried to seduce him, only for him to put her off for an hour while he ran simulations on how to best please her using moves she didn’t know existed, comes to mind, and the amusement that floods their bond makes Vision smile, his mental avatar kissing her lips with a joyful levity, and his physical avatar incorporate a few of those moves into his work on her pussy.

_ That was a good night.  _ He reminisces, kissing her again through their link. 

_ You left me hanging for an hour. An hour!  _ Wanda squeaks, the tone of faux-indignation making her husband laugh.

_ You know me.  _ Vision says, as he twirls his tongue  _ just so  _ and gets her to moan loudly.  _ Always wanting to give you the best.  _ And give her the best he does, as he puts just a bit more effort into the physical side of their bond, letting his tongue go a little bit deeper so he can get at that sweet spot that she really likes him to get at. Wanda moans, her soft, lovely voice filling the morning air as Vision works her slit with the masterful skill that only someone who knows her mind, body and soul can possibly manage.  _ I love you, I love you so much.  _ He says, like a mantra, over and over as he rubs his tongue against her wetness this way, then that way, and then this way again, and then that way again but with some  _ flair,  _ and-

-makes her cum.

_ Vis, Vis!  _ Wanda cries out, her voice echoing down their bond. She feels his pride as her pleasure filters down to him, the feedback-slash-fruit of his efforts making him work even harder, now that he’s riding the high of a job well done. Wanda cries out again and again, moaning softly in the physical world even as she’s screaming her joy to the high heavens in the mental one. It’s a whirlpool, an easy one to get caught up in, and get caught up she does, taking her husband with her, riding the pleasurable whirlwind until it subsides and leaves them back on the shores of reality, warm and snug and happy. She blinks, once, twice, once again, and then pulls herself fully back into the physical world, shaking her head slightly and smiling at Vision. “I love you, Vis.” She murmurs, the smile on her face all the reward he needs. 

“I love you too, Wanda.”

//

**Author's Note:**

> HK-47 Voice: Addendum, I am aware Wanda is Jewish. Clarification, I did that last year with Ava, and so wanted to try something else out. 
> 
> Also HK-47 Voice: Pretentious, This is not the Christmas Fic I've been working on for god knows how long. That one will come later, because the author has bad timing most of the time and time no longer really matters these days now that all he does is lounge around the house and wait patiently for the end of the world to come.


End file.
